


my beautiful girl

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: based off ofthis.pure crack with a hint of angst and a large dollop of fluff.





	my beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

> I kept forgetting to upload this here and finally had time to post lol
> 
> title comes from "The Girl" by City and Colour
> 
> enjoy :D

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“HOW IS THIS MY FAULT NOW?”

Arya huffed and placed a hand on her hip.

“If you hadn’t forgotten to buy ice cream we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Gendry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you seriously still blaming me for knocking you up?”

“Well I didn’t do it myself, Gendry!”

“I know, Arya! I was the one making you moan and scream!”

“You should have worn a condom then stupid!”

“We didn’t have any and you said that it felt better without!”

“I also told you to pull out!”

“I tried! You kept crying out for me to  _‘leave it in! leave it in!’_ ”

Arya knew this argument would get them nowhere but still she was just stressed, tired, and angry. Not just at Gendry, but herself and her hormones.

“Then you’re stupid for listening to me in the first place!”

Gendry ran a hand over his face and crossed the living room in search of his jacket.

“And where the fuck, do you think you’re going? We’re not done here, Gendry.”

“Out. You may not be done but I am.”

He slammed the door as she threw the wolf bust he made her at the door.

 **Arya:**   _YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT. AT LEAST HAVE THE COURTESY TO SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE._

The two checkmarks that appeared next to her text five minutes later were enough to make her cry.

* * *

  **Arya:**   _YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT. AT LEAST HAVE THE COURTESY TO SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE._ ✅✅

 **Me:**   _I ALMOST DID._

Gendry’s fingers hovered over the Send button for a while before he locked his phone once again.

He knew he shouldn’t blame Arya. It wasn’t her fault, it was her hormones and she was just about ready to pop.

But standing out near the bay, he felt like the biggest asshole for leaving in the middle of an argument.

 _Leaving her on read probably doesn’t help the situation much either,_  he thought.  _But if I had stayed another second longer, I probably would have said something I didn’t mean._

His phone buzzed as he tried to map out the last thirty minutes or so.

Gendry almost dropped his phone when he saw it was a message from Arya.

Curious, he opened it.

 **Arya:**   _I’m sorry I called you an idiot and that I broke the wolf you made me. I didn’t mean any of it. Can you please come home so we can sort this out? And maybe cuddle? And fuck? I know we just fought but now all I want to do is induce labor and have this baby already. I’m pretty sure that I’m just really horny and want you to come home so we can fuck our kid out of me. I love you :* :* :* <3 <3_

 **Me:**   _…..um…._

 **Me:**   _…………_

 **Me:**   _…okay. I’ll be home in five._  ✅✅

Gendry locked his phone and stood there for a minute trying to process what the fuck just happened.

* * *

The minute the front door swung open, Arya pounced (well pounced as much as she could in her state) on Gendry and rained kisses on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was an asshole and I shouldn’t have left in the middle of a fight.”

“I was being such a bitch.”

“And I was being a stubborn fuck. I think that makes us even.”

Arya pulled back to hold his face in her hands.

“I do love you, Gendry, so much. I really do.”

Gendry turned his face to kiss her palm.

“I know. I love you too, Arya. Warts and all.”

Arya let out a happy sob and kissed him with all her might.

Gendry pulled away and placed her back on her feet. Arya may be tiny but their daughter was probably just as big as him.

“Now, do you want to talk or do you just want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck. Definitely fuck.”

Arya grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into their bedroom.

After that, Arya only yelled out in pleasure.

Three days later, their daughter Nymeria arrived quietly in the late autumn night.


End file.
